This invention relates to improvements in bowling alleys and more particularly provides a lane guard designed to protect the wooden lane surface from damage.
The purpose of the guard is to force bowlers to "roll" the ball smoothly onto the lane and not to throw or lob the ball at the moment of delivery. Preventing lobbed balls will reduce the cost of maintenance of the surface of the lane bed, and will encourage the bowlers to adopt a better bowling style.